Night of Peace
by D3m0nDarks
Summary: Night, a homunculus created at the third laboratory, finally finds a home among her own kind, although she may not get along too well with them. Meanwhile Peace, or 'Kaida' who is also an alchemist, accompanies Ed and Al.But what secrets are they keeping? HIATUS
1. Created

Black. Just black.

There was a sharp pain in her head that went away just as quickly as it had come. She was dizzy and confused, the feeling of not knowing what was going on and the unfamiliar voices greatly irritated her. She strained her senses, desperate to find an answer, but it was all fuzzy, there were not too many, but still a lot of people talking and she couldn't make out any exact words.

She opened her eyes to so much brightness that it blinded her, and she quickly shut them again. She squinted them open again after a few seconds. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, but everything was still white. Eventually the whiteness formed into shapes. People. Both men and women, talking, laughing, congratulating one another, shaking hands.

She gazed around the room, it looked like a hospital. Until she noticed their coats. Her eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat. They weren't just any old coats. They were _lab _coats.

She stared at them, her eyes wide with terror, until one of the men met her gaze. "It's awake!" he shouted, and suddenly she was surrounded by these scientist people.

_It?... What does he mean by "it"? What am I?..._

She slowly sat up. She took a better look around the room until something caught her eye.

"How do you feel?" one of the men asked, but the girl hardly noticed.

She was staring at the counters; there were bottles of strange red liquid, some standing up, some empty on its side. There was another red liquid, it wasn't as thick, but highly distinguishable. The counters were covered in it, no longer white, but red. It was smeared all across the counter; some splattered on the wall.

"Did it work?" one of them prodded, trying to get a response.

"I don't think it can understand you…" one of the other men whispered. There it was again, that word.

"Twice." She said finally still staring at the disturbing scene. "Twice you have called me it." She turned to face the scientists, their faces brightened in relief knowing that this 'it' could talk. "What exactly do you mean by that?..." she asked meeting his gaze. She was surprised; her voice sounded really good considering her head still felt like crap. In fact, it sounded almost angelic.

"It worked!" they cheered, obviously trying to avoid her question.

She became even more confused at the fact that these scientist people couldn't even give her an answer to what she was. She stared down at herself, she looked human enough.

She was lost in her own mind despite the commotion around her. There was some sort of weird symbol; on the left palm of her hand. It was a red symbol of a dragon with wings going around in a circle back to the end of it's tail, with another symbol of 6 triangles on the inside of the circle the dragon made.

She felt a strange power inside of her, and she let it out.

A red light glowed around her, and she began to change. Her skin grew a pitch black and all of her physical features disappeared. A purplish-black mist seemed to surround her. She caught a glimpse of her hair falling from her back, framing her face. It was slightly wavy, as if it were a part of the mist. She hadn't noticed what her hair looked like before. She looked down at the tabletop she was sitting on, and saw her reflection. She looked like a shadow on the sheet of metal; all you could see were her eyes, which were a light shade of violet.

Everyone gathered around her in awe.

She definitely was _not_ human. She was just some lab rat these pathetic scientists created. She wasn't born like everyone else, she had been _created._ And the counter told her that this hadn't been their first attempt.

Anger suddenly flared up inside of her. "You created me?" she growled, the commotion stopped.

"It's hard to explain what exactly you are, you see, you're an artificially created human, that's the simple way to put it, so yes. You're what we call a 'homunculus'," He pointed to her hand "Your Ouroboris Tattoo proves it." One of them dared to answer her. Wrong choice.

Her life was a lie. This caused more anger to flare up into her, quickly replacing her former terror. She wasn't even human. She was to live the rest of her life being tested on, being their guinea pig. How could she tell whether or not that would someday turn literal? Lab rat, guinea pig, 'it'- same thing. All she knew was that nobody would give a crap about whatever she had to say. She would be the lowest rank- expected to look up to a dog as her master if the circumstances said to. _No_. She wouldn't let them.

**Sorry, I know that was short, but I made it longer than the original. I also fixed it so I didn't have more than one person talking in a single paragraph.**

**And just a heads-up, my story is going to be following the classic plot line of the Brotherhood series. (Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to put this in at the beginning of every chapter so, throughout my entire story, I do not and will not ever own FMA or any connections to the show, and all credit goes to the ones who did... except for my OC's, time wasted typing it up, COMMENTS, and OC-related plot.)**

**PLEASE comment! :D**

** THNX FOR READING!**


	2. The Fifth Lab

**2 Years Ago...**

"Colonel," second lieutenant Breda addressed the superior officer "there have been several reports of an explosion occurring at the third laboratory." "Do you think it was Scar?" the famous Flame Alchemist asked with his back still to the lieutenant.

"No." Breda responded "it is thought to be the result of a new highly dangerous experiment they have been working on in the basement." "Was it a rebound, maybe?" the colonel asked, glancing over his shoulder. Breda flipped through the report on his clipboard, and narrowed his eyes in confusion "No... apparently, the experiment was a success?..."

"Hm. That's strange. If it was a success, then why did it blow the basement up?" Breda shrugged "Don't asked me." "What about the scientists, are they all okay?" Mustang asked turning around. Breda looked up from his clipboard "All of the scientist working on the project at the time are dead, except for one, but don't bother. His injuries are severe, although he should still live. The man says he wants to find out more about the recent discoveries." he grinned "you gotta admire his persistence and determination."

"Determination, huh?" the colonel asked "I'd just call that stubbornness and stupidity." the two men laughed. Colonel Mustang's grin faded "and there have been no recent sightings of Scar?" he asked. Breda shook his head. "Thank you" the colonel said "that is all."

* * *

_Puppet? His brother risked his life to create a puppet? Not even an idiot would do that, Number 66. _She watched the fight from between the shadows on top of the wall. The barbed wire dug into her hands, but she didn't care. She carefully watched the fight between the two empty suits of armor. A boy's soul bound to a suit of armor... She had heard much about the Elric brothers, but it was still amazing to see the younger one in real life. She waited patiently for the older brother to come out of the fifth lab.

The fight between the alchemist and the murderer raged on, although it now seemed Barry was simply trying to manipulate Al's mind. The fact that Al even considered being created by Ed made rage blaze through her, although she knew it could happen, she had seen a few cases. At the rate they were fighting it seemed that Barry the Chopper had the advantage as Alphonse was distracted by his thoughts. She couldn't let anything happen to either of the brothers.

When she had had enough of waiting, she skillfully leapt down from the wall without a sound. Seeing the movement in the corner of his sight, Al turned to look at the figure as he was struck by another one of his opponent's blows.

The girl had blonde hair and blue-purple eyes, and wore all black. She had a zipped up short-sleeved sweatshirt with a small collar, a black skort with fingerless gloves.

She took a few starting steps toward them then broke into a run. She ran up to Barry and as she approached, she twisted her body in the air and kicked him, sending him flying into the wall, leaving a dent upon impact, where he sat dazed from being taken out so easily by a girl who was about 15.

The girl turned and smiled at the younger of the brothers "Hi! My name is Peace, but you can call me Kaida!" she said cheerfully with eyes that seemed to always be wide with amusement. Al stood looking at the strange girl, not quite sure what to say. "Uh... t-thanks..." he finally managed to stammer. Barry slowly stood up, ready for another attack "Damn you little-" he started to say before he was cut of by the sound of a gunshot as blade flew through the air and landed a few feet away.

"Hold it right there!" second lieutenant Ross shouted at Barry, her gun smoking, with Brosh standing behind her, also holding a gun. The 5 of them stood there uneasily for a moment before there came an explosion from within the lab that made the whole building begin to crumble and collapse.

"Hmm... I know what this calls for!" Barry said "Time for me to get out of here!" he exclaimed as Brosh followed him while the murderer ran away. Al started to run towards the building, only to be stopped by Ross. "But Brother's still inside!" he shouted over the noise of the collapsing building "What? Ed's in there?" Ross exclaimed as another explosion went off, creating a hole in the wall.

A figure appeared in the hole as the dust around it started to settle. It was Envy, with an unconscious blonde runt slung over his shoulder, and a big grin on his face. He glared at Kaida for a moment, grinding his teeth under his smirk, before continuing on, completely ignoring the girl, dropping Ed at their feet. Suddenly Brosh ran up to them, telling them they had to get out of there. Ross turned to Envy to tell him to do the same, but he was gone.

* * *

"Tell me what you know about the philosopher's stone..." Ed gulped "...and for you sake, I hope you don't too much." the fuhrer continued in a seemingly threatening tone. There was a moment of uneasy silence in the hospital room before fuhrer Bradly started laughing cheerfully. "I'm only kidding!" he said as Ed let out his breath "you are to repeat what we have discussed here to no one. Now on a different matter, there is someone I would like you two boys to meet." as he finished his sentence a blonde girl walked into the room, a bright smile on her face. "I believe you and Alphonse have already met?" he asked, replied with a cheerful "yep!" Al stared at her "You're the girl who helped me at the fifth lab, Peace, er... I mean..." "Kaida." she finished for him.

"She knows a bit about the philosopher's and homunculi, and thought she could help you two boys out." the fuhrer explained. "would that be okay with you two?" Ed and Al looked at each other before responding "uh-... sure.." Ed decided "that okay with you, Alphonse?" Al nodded "If we are going to get our bodies back, we'll need all the help we can get." So it was agreed. Kaida would be traveling with them from now on. But getting their bodies back was the least of their problems...


	3. Alchemist

"Oh, wow!" Kaida exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Her face was pressed up against the window of the train with an enormous smile on her face. Her eyes went back and forth as she watched the moving scenery fly by. Ed stared at her and could almost see a tail wagging back and forth like crazy. He hoped she wasn't normally like this since they would be traveling together from now on. It was hard to believe a girl her age had never been on a train before.

Once Kaida had stopped obsessing over the moving scenery, the 3 of them split Gracia's apple pie as Winry promised Al she would make him some as soon as he had a mouth again.

They were talking about Hughes, who Kaida knew, but she remained quiet. She had been reading about alchemy in the library for several days before she had met the Elric brothers. During a few of those days, Hughes had come to the library, and had started talking with her, of course with new pictures of his daughter Alicia every day. He had told her he was up to visit his friends, but never forgot to come and chat with her, and she had looked forward to seeing him each day. He was even there when she met Ed after he had gained conciousness after what happened at the fifth lab. But even so, for some reason she didn't feel it was in her place to join the conversation the other 3 were having.

By the time they had reached Rush Valley, Winry had already fallen in love with at least 10 different automail arms. They wandered the streets as Winry fell in love with all of the tools and automail she saw in every window, completely ignorant of how irritated Ed was by being surrounded by a bunch of crazy gear heads.

"Look at his arm!" someone shouted right before Ed was suddenly attacked by a giant mob. Al and Winry watched in amusement a few feet away from the edge of the crowd, and Kaida was somewhere behind them laughing.

Within a few minutes, th crowd broke up and gathered around Al and Winry as Ed put back on his shirt from when the mob had torn it off.

"Oh no..." he said feeling his pockets.

"Something wrong, Ed?" Winry asked

"It's... gone..." Ed muttered as Kaida walked up to him, curious.

"What did you loose?"Al and Winry asked simultaniously

"Only the thing that prooves I'm a state alchemist... My silver pocket watch... gone!"

Kaida blinked as the 3 of them screamed as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Sounds like you had a run in with Peninya.." a man said overhearing what they had said.

Ed ran up to him and his friend "Peninya? Where can I find her? She took something important!" Ed eventually had to threaten them into telling them where she was with no hesitation.

They were all deep in the mountains and exausted by the heat. Ed and Winry had started aruing over whose fault it was that they were there.

"Um... guys?" Al interrupted

"WHAT AL?" they both snapped at him. Kaida was taken back in surprise, but Al seemed unphased.

"Is that her?" he asked, pointing to a dark-skinned girl with automail legs, and a silver pocket watch in her right hand.

"HAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Ed shouted with a crazed voice. He clapped his hands together and put them to the ground and started running as blocks of earth shot up, creating a staircase for him leading to the girl.

She had already spotted Ed and had started running before a bige wall came up in front of her, bringing her to a stop. Suddenly stone hands were shot out from the ground intended to grab her, but she dodged them, jumping onto the higher ones until she was high enough to jump over the wall, avoiding Ed's alchemy.

"Wow! So cool!" she said before landing on the ground. All of a sudden metal bars sprouted up around her, forming into a bird cage shape, with a transmutation circle beneath her.

"Good job Al!" Ed shouted running up. Suddenly Peninya's automail leg cut the bars with a secret blade it had hidden in it.

"WHAT?" Ed shouted

"And my other leg has a 1.8 cannon in it, now how do you like that?" she said, demonstrating it on Ed, as Al's head was shot into the air from the explosion.

"Get back here!" Ed shouted

"No way! You have to catch me first!" she said, right before Winry grabbed her wrist. After all that was over, they were invited inside, seeing as they had arrived at the house. There was an old man, Dominic, who apparently was Peninya's mechanic, his son Ridel, and his son's pregnant wife Satera.

"It's here! The baby's coming!" Dominic had gone out to go get a doctor from town, but came back a few minutes later by himself.

"It's no use... The bridge..." Dominic went back to the bridge, followed by Ed, Al, Peninya, Winry, and Kaida.

The bridge had been struck by lightning, and collapsed, making it impossible to get to town. Ed tryed to make a bridge to the other side with alchemy, but had no luck. Dominic would have to go around the mountains to get to town, but either way it would still take him too long to get there and back.

Ed noticed Kaida seemed to be lost in thought "What are you thinking Kaida?" he asked

She suddenly turned to Ed "Do you think you could make a bridge halfway across?" she suddenly asked him

He blinked at her spontaneous question "Y-Yeah, I think so."

She seemed satisfied with his answer, then suddenly turned and began to walk away.

"H-Wait, where are you going?" Ed shouted.

She stopped in her tracks and after a moment, turned to face Ed. Ed blinked as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. Suddenly, to his surprise, she started running towards him and right past.

What happened next made his heart jump to his throat. She dived off the edge of the cliff.


	4. Night

Everyone ran to the edge of the cliff, making sure they didn't fall off. None of them were able to speak.

They watched as Kaida dived into the water, making a splash in the rapids, then she was gone. They waited a few terror-stricken seconds for something to happen. Anything.

After what seemed like an hour, a brown wall rose out of the water, then another second later, Kaida's head popped up gasping for air. Everyone let out their breath.

"I get it!" Ed said "She must have swam to the bottom so she could make a wall that would keep the rapids from washing her away. But now what is she going to do?" None of them had even the slightest clue.

Kaida put her hands on the wall, the force of the water made her stick to the wall like a lizard.

A blue light glowed around her hands. A few seconds later, a bridge started to form on the other side of the river, where they had first crossed over on the bridge. When it came out about halfway, and looked as though it was about to break, a tall support beam came up, about 1/4 of the way across the river, stablizing the bridge and allowing it to become stronger so it could support more weight.

"NOW ED!" Kaida shouted from the bottom of the trench.

He nodded, clapped his hands together, and put them to the ground, where a bridge came out to meet Kaida's in the middle. "Crap!" he said as it began to crumble.

Kaida put her hands to the wall again, and another support beam sprung up to Ed's bridge, to keep it from collapsing, and making his stronger as well, and just as planned, it met in the middle. It looked like it could support a few people, but they decided anyone who crossed should go one at a time, just in case.

"GO!" Ed shouted at Dominic. He was forced to run to town, seeing that the bridge probobly wouldn't support the horses weight, but it would at least take a few less minutes to get him and the doctor back.

After Dominic had gone, Kaida took a minute to catch her breath. Then poles of earth came up from the river, which Kaida used to get from one side of the river to the other. When she got back to the side Ed and everyone else was on, the rest of the poles disapeared back into the water, then a block came up, bringing her to the same elevation as her friends, where she could step off, put her hands to the ground, and make the block disappear back into the water again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ed shouted

Kaida blinked in confusion

"WHY DID YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" they heard a smack of skin on skin.

"Aw, geez!" she said in mock-anger, rubbing her cheek, where it was starting to grow red already.

"Ed!" Al grabbed his older brother's arm "Why do you have to be so aggressive?..." he made a sigh and looked at Kaida "Sorry about him..." Al told her.

"Don't apologize about me!"

Kaida laughed "It's fine! You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah! I'm the older one!"

Al shook his head "He's so imature sometimes." he continued talking to Kaida.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"We hear you! Sheesh, for something so small, you have such a loud voice!" Kaida complained.

Ed let out a screech and was only kept back by his younger brother. While Kaida laughed cheerfuly at the sight.

"Brother! Why do you always have to get so upset? Why can't you just accept the fact that you're short?"

Ed looked like he was about to explode "AL, I SWEAR, WHEN WE GET YOUR BODY BACK, I AM GOING TO SLAP YOU!"

Kaida laughed "Relax Ed! We're just teasing! Talk about a short temper!"

But of course, Ed only seemed to pick up the word 'short' and seperated it from the rest of the sentence. He managed to struggle out of Al's grasp, and lept at Kaida, pinning her to the ground.

She simply let him attack her, and grinned "What are you going to do? Beat up a girl?"

Kaida pulled her legs underneath her and thrust them upwards, throwing him in the air. Then she flung her legs in a worm-like motion, bringing her back onto her feet.

She stood where she predicted Ed would land, then when he came down, held out her arm and caught him, making him lose his breath from the impact of his stomach on her arm. Then she flipped him over with her arm, and carried him under it. With Ed under her arm, she began to casually walk back to the house.

"Come on!" she said looking over her shoulder "The baby's not gonna wait forever!"

* * *

They were finally on their way to Dublith. Ed had just seemed to have gotten over being mad at Kaida.

Everyone had to help deliver a baby while Dominic rode on his horse in the storm to town to find a doctor. While the girls (not including Kaida) were helping to deliver the baby, all Ed and Al could do was hold each other sitting in the corner of the room outside, trembling in fear of the screams of pain coming from the door, and Kaida was nowhere to be found.

"Awesome, awesome, aw-aw-some!" Ed had shouted when the baby had been born and they were allowed inside the room.

"Wow!" Kaida said, making Ed jump.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he shouted at her, scaring the newborn and making it cry even louder.

"Ed! You scared the poor thing!" Kaida scolded.

She was just glad he wasn't still mad at her, although it wasn't as if Ed had needed help trembling. He was a big-... well he was old enough to comfort himself, even with his little brothers help so she honestly didn't know why he had been mad, and even more honestly didn't care.

Ed and Al were busy worrying about what Izumi was going to do to them as soon as they arrived. "How are we going to explain your appearance to her, Al?" Ed said as they tried thinking up a story of the armor being stuck on him, or having been in a fight and had needed to get full body automail. Kaida simply watched the two teenagers coming up with what seemed like 'Once Upon a Time' children's fairy tales.

They thought back to when they had first met Teacher in Risembool. They became her apprentices only after she had been told that they had no family and no parents.

"Oh, that reminds me" Al said "what about your family, Kaida?"

"Hm?" she snapped out of thought when Al said her name.

"You know" Al continued "do you have parents or siblings?"

She blinked "well..." she began "I don't have actually have any real family that I'm related to. I'm adopted. I have a few brothers and a sister. They get on my nerves a lot, but then again all siblings fight every now and then. But of course, I still love them because they're like a real family to me." she explained to them.

"That reminds me," Ed began "How were you able to use alchemy back in Rush Valley? You didn't have a transmutation circle." (Had she commited the taboo like us?) he began to wonder

"Actually, I did." she told him "I have a transmutation circle on the palm of my hand. I don't have to draw one, and I don't even have to clap-" she was cut off as the train went over a bump and everyone flew into the air and Ed hit his head on the back of the seat. They remained quiet for the rest of the ride as Ed held the back of his head in pain.

When they got to the shop, they were about to knock on the door, when a large man came out, holding a huge butchers knife, scaring the brothers.

"H-Hey Sig..." Ed greeted their teacher's husband.

"You're fighting the Homunculi, right?" Kaida whispered to Ed as Sig led them to their death.

He nodded

"Well there's one I need to warn you about." She told him "She's an extremely powerful homunculus, and can turn herself into a shadow." she explained.

Ed stared at her "she sounds like she'll be tough to beat."

Kaida looked at him, not sure what to say to him. "I don't think that's a good idea..." she warned "you don't want to get in a fight with her. Trust me."

Ed thought about what she had just told him "What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name is Night."

**Thanks SOO much for the awesome reviews! Extra special thanks to Ed'.Kitten and Elayna19 for their comments, which made my day! ED**

**Also, I guess it's a bit confusing and not quite obvious enough, but the homunculus it talks about in the first chapter is Night. Kaida is an alchemist who is the main fancharacter of my story. There will be some chapters from Night's point of view, but not many. They will also likely be mostly side-stories. **

**Please comment! ^w^ I LOVE reviews! And feel free to PM me, even if you just want to chat! I'm online daily! ED**


	5. The Devil's Nest

Al swept in front of the door to his former teacher's shop, after Ed and Al had been expelled when she found out they had commited the taboo. Ed was out somewhere, and Kaida was laying on the roof half asleep while Al swept.

They had figured out by now, that she preferred to be a rebellious person, simply to avoid being boring, even if it made people question her mentality; and she never seemed to notice when people did. That was probobly one of the causes why she was always so vibrant and spontaneous, allowing the simplest of things to amuse her. Because she was still just a naive kid at heart.

As Al swept, a crumpled piece of paper was tossed in front of him, and his broom came to a stop.

He picked up the piece of paper and uncrumpled it "Hm? What's this?"

Kaida's ears perked and she suddenly lept down from the roof, hanging perfectly on Al's shoulders as if being given a piggy back rid;, another thing she enjoyed doing; casually not noticing that she was the only one who ever did it, as if she saw people do it every day.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Al asked in surprise.

She leaned forward to look at the piece of paper. "What is that?" she asked.

Al balanced himself so he wouldn't fall backwards from her weight suddenly added to his sholders "I don't know." he said as he began to read it along with Kaida, who was still looking over his shoulder.

"The Devil's Nest?" she tilted her head "What's that?"

"I don't know." he told her "We should probobly go and see what they want."

"Then I'll come with you!" she decided without asking Al, who would have agreed anyway, and hopped off of him "I've got nothing else to do." she shrugged and they began to walk in the direction the note had told them to.

"I assume you're the ones who wrote this note?" Al asked the group in the alley, holding up the note.

"That's right. We know a lot a bout you." a short black-haired man said.

"Well that's good." Al said "Because there's a lot about me that I don't know."

"So why don't you just come with us?" the short one smiled.

"But... Teacher said to never go with strangers..." Al sounded extremely uncertain.

The short one looked irritated and confused "Just how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Then you should be old enough to make your own decisions, don't you think?"

Al looked excited "You really think so?" he asked hopefully

Kaida eyed her friend suspiciously "Careful Al, these guys are dangerous, I can tell."

"Yeah!" the black haired one continued, ignoring Kaida "So why don't you be a good boy and-" he was cut off as Al's knee knocked him a few feet away.

"So I thought about it for myself. I decided to just make you tell me what I want to know." he explained.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way!" one of them said, and suddenly Kaida and Al were attacked. The girl yanked off Al's helmet and dived inside of him, while the other short one, who had a lizard tail, wrestled Kaida to the ground with a surprise attack from behind, but for the most part, she let him, because she had to stick with Al, and she also had a tendency to let curiosity to get the best of her.

They were brought into the bar called the Devil's Nest, where they were chained around their wrists, and introduced to someone named Greed.

"You see, I'm a homunculus." he told them.

Kaida and Al looked extremely surprised

"No way!" Al said

"YOU'RE a homunculus?"

He grinned. "Pretty cool, right?"

Kaida let out a smirk "I've seen cooler. Besides, we have to put up with homunculi almost every day. One more isn't that impressive."

"Well, I guess so, but those ones aren't as strong as I am."

Kaida blinked "And you say you're stronger than the homunculi, who say they are stronger than us humans." a wicked smile spread across her face "I bet I can take you on, both hands tied behind my back!" she suddenly looked even more filled with energy than usual.

Greed's smile faded "Was that a challenge?" he growled

Kaida let out a sigh of mock-disappointment. "Well, isn't someone slow?" said the girl who would rather run over houses than simply walk down the street.

The homunculus glared at her "Sorry, general rule of mine. I don't fight girls."

Kaida seemed to snap, right then and there, as if fighting this stranger had been her life long dream. "YOU PITIFUL SEXIST BASTARD!" she shouted "And you call yourself a homunculus." she growled. Al had never seen her this upset before, and to be honest, it kind of scared him. "You homunculi constantly brag about being superior to humans, yet your scared of fighting a little human girl." she pressed herself up the wall and used it as a support to stand up.

Greed grinded his teeth "Im not scared of fighting YOU. It just wouldn't be worth the energy." he growled, trying to hold back from punching her.

"Yeah, you're right." she sighed and leaned back against the wall again "Taking you out isn't worth my energy, no matter how much I have."

He finally cracked, and threw a fist towards her face. Al gasped and wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

Kaida smirked at Greed, her head leaning to one side, and Greed's fist an inch from her face.

Suddenly her legs shot up, sending him flying across the room.

The girl stood in the same spot "What's wrong?" she asked casually "Don't tell me you've been beaten already. That was no fun." she pouted.

Greed picked himself up and and ran towards her furiously. She saw the attack coming and stepped aside as his dark grey claws slashed air.

He glared at her "Damn you..." he sprung into the air, and a moment later was about to land on top of her, when she jumped, swinging her legs into the air, one stopping the homunculus in mid air, the other wraping around his waist and pushing him down so that she was on top.

He het out a huff of air as her foot dug into his stomach from the gravity of his own attack.

Before he knew what had happened, he was on the cold floor, in a daze, with this young girl standing triumphantly over him, a foot on his back as a sign of victory, and still with her wrists chained together behind her back.

He turned his head to the side "Don't just stand there, you idiots!" he shouted to his minions, but no one moved a muscle. They all stood there, their jaw open, trying to recollect what had just happened.

"Who's next?" Kaida asked, attempting to crack her knuckles behind her back, which didn't work too well. She looked around. Still, no one moved. "Don't tell me that's all the fight you bastards are gonna put up?" She looked upset "Geez, if you're gonna try to kidnap us, you should at least put up a decent fight! I've seen mutts with better fighting skills than you!" she turned to the short black haired one "And Dorochet IS a mutt! I think that's at least saying SOMETHING!"

"Get off of me you little brat!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a familiar shrimp knocked the door down and tossed in the lizard chimera, Beto. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?" he let out a furious screech.

Greed looked confused "I was talking to the chick."

Kaida's eyes narrowed and she suddenly dug her heel into his rib cage with an unusual amount of force. He let out a grunt of pain. "DON'T CALL ME A CHICK YOU CREEPY OLD PEDOPHILE!"

"That's not what I-" he was cut off as an intensely painful shock ran up his side. Had he been a normal human, being kicked in the pressure point that hard would have left a nasty bruise.

Kaida jumped away from Greed as Ed ran up to him, transmuting his automail into a blade. He got one hit on Greed as he stood up, but his attacks were blocked by Greed's ultimate shield claws after that.

Kaida tried to stop the chimera's Greed had with him from taking Al into the sewers, but the crocodile put up a good fight, and was harder to defeat than she had expected.

After a few minutes of blocking Ed's attacks and letting his ultimate shield cover his entire body, Greed picked up the runt and whipped him at the wall, where his head left a blood stain as Ed slid down the wall.

Greed walked over and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Thanks for messing around with me..." Ed weakly said to him.

"What?"

"It gave me some time to think..." he coughed. "Is my mechanic amazing, or what?" he breathed, moving his fingers to test his arm. "Even after all that, it still works..."

Ed clapped his hands together and put them on the arm Greed was holding him with. A blue transmutation light glowed around his arm, and he dropped Ed. "That's odd-..."

Ed ran up, transmuting his automail into a knuckler and threw a punch at Greed, who matched it with his own. A few seconds after, Greed's ultimate shield lost its coating, revealing his pinkish-red muscles.

"Arg! What did you do to me?"

"The hardness of carbon varies depending on how you arrange the molecules. Considering that 80% of the human body is made up of carbon, I figured that must be what your shield is made of. I simply rearranged the molecules to form a weaker type of carbon. It's basic alchemy."

Greed grew back his ultimate shield, testing it out on a spike Ed had used to attack him. "Good as new."

The door suddenly burst open, surprising Ed, Greed, and Kaida as the crocodile chimera she had been fighting ran off. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Izumi shouted, stepping into the room.

"T-teacher! This guy is a-" Ed was suddenly cut off.

"I know what he is! I could hear you two shouting all the way down the hall!"

Then, without any warning, Izumi picked one of the remaining chimeras up, and whipped him at Ed; sending him flying into the wall which Kaida had unfortunately been standing in front of. The impact of the hit was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And extra-special thanks to Jayfish, my new betareader! ^w^  
And Night Hawk, I'd say that was a pretty fast update, its only been a day or two, so I'll be expecting that cookie the next time I see you, I'm holding you to that! ):D**


	6. Night vs Envy

"Damn it!" Night shifted her position on the couch and yawned, turning her back to Envy as he went on another furious rant about what a smartass she was. By now, it was nothing new. She was more than used to it.

She hadn't been with the other homunculi long, but it was long enough to make enough smart-mouth remarks so that it was still a mystery why Envy still hadn't yet attempted to kill her. Well, there hadn't been any attempts that she knew of, anyway. But no matter how annoying it got, it still never ceased to amuse her; annoying him. Although sometimes she would grow bored and stop fighting back the insults.

She had already learned how to zone out when he was in another of his meltdowns. In fact, the other homunculi had apparently found a use for her already; keeping Envy busy. They figured that he spent so much time fighting with her, that he spent less time getting on everyone else's nerves.

The reason he was furious at her this time she hardly even remembered. Something about her calling him weak, or something like that. She blocked him out. _What happened to the Envy I first met?_ she wondered, thinking back to about 10 months ago.

* * *

She was cold and hungry. She looked around the streets. People continued to walk by her, without even a glance. This is how it had been for the past 14 months. Her stomach growled and she held her arm around it in attempt to stop the pain. A man walked by, and then stopped when he saw her. The man had blond hair and yellow eyes. She remembered him perfectly. He also had a beard, glasses, and a kind, gentle face.

He kneeled in front of her, then reached into his bag and pulled out a long stick of bread and handed it to her. "Sorry," he said, "this is all I have." She blinked at him as he stood up and walked away.

She began to eat the bread when she heard a whimpering behind her. She looked back to see a scrawny floppy-eared calico puppy gazing up at her with big eyes, except that he had the tail and face of a cat. She recognized him as a chimera right away.

She held out her arms and the puppy chimera came up to her. She hugged the scraggy pup. "You have nowhere to go too?" she asked it. The puppy looked up at her and purred, snuggling closer to her, and for once, she smiled. "What should I name you?" she wondered as she gave him some of the bread. He wolfed it down and gave her a cheerful mew.

Another blonde man walked past, but it wasn't the same one as before. He stopped and took a good look at her. He had blue eyes, short spiky hair, and was wearing a military uniform. She stared at him, and could sense he wasn't at all like anyone she had ever met before.

Then he held out a hand a smiled at her. "Come with me." he said. She put down the puppy and took his hand as he helped her up. She wouldn't usually go with anyone, but she felt as if she could trust him, although she could tell he was hiding something from her. She didn't mind. She was hiding the fact that she was a homunculus from him. She had seen how people had reacted when they realized she was a homunculus, and decided it was better to keep it a secret. She hoped he hadn't seen the Ouroboros tattoo on her hand when he helped her up.

He led her through the busy streets, not turning to look at her. She glanced behind her to see the puppy was following her.

After the people disappeared, they were the only ones on the street. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Envy," he replied, still not have looking back. She smiled.

"What's yours?" he asked, finally glancing over his shoulder, except he didn't have a kind smile on his face anymore. She sensed he didn't honestly care.

She looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes. "I don't have one," she told him. He looked back to the way they were heading without responding.

A few minutes later he suddenly turned into a dark alley. "Where are we-" she began before he cut her off.

"Just come with me," he said harshly. He let go of her hand to open an old metal door.

He doesn't seem concerned about me running away, she thought to herself. He either doesn't care if I do, or he's confident he will be able to catch me. He opened the door and indicated her to follow.

"Stay here," she whispered to the puppy as she followed him inside.

It got dark as they walked down the stairs, until they emerged in what seemed like the sewers. She looked back to Envy, except he wasn't the same. Instead he had long spiky black/dark green hair and was wearing a black sleeveless half shirt, a black skort, and black fingerless gloves. She wondered if she should say something, not sure if this was the same person she had followed here.

"We're almost there," he said in the same voice, confirming her suspicions that he was the same person.

She followed him through the grey tunnels and took a turn into a room filled with tubes that reminded her of veins, with one chair in the middle of the room. There was a man sitting in the chair, who she at first thought was the man who had given her bread earlier, but then realized he had a harsh cold serious face. There was also a lady with a black dress who she later found out was Lust, and a short fat guy who she learned was named Gluttony.

"Father," Envy said to the bearded man in the middle of the room. "I found another homunculus. She was on the streets and she didn't have anywhere to live, so I figured she might be of some use to us." he explained.

She froze. _He knows!_ She thought to herself, panicking. The blonde man stood up and walked over to her.

"Is that so?" he asked, pacing around her. Then he leaned towards her. "What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"I-I don't have one," she stammered. The one Envy called 'Father' stood up straight.

"Hmm... Then your name will be Night." he told her. Night. She liked the sound of it. "We will be your new family, and I will be your father. We are also homunculi," he told her.

"Also homunculi?" she repeated.

For once, she was surrounded by her own kind, people who didn't care that she wasn't born into the world like everyone else; who were the same. For once, she was happy.

* * *

"You're the weak one! Not me!" Envy shouted at her. She didn't know how much time had passed by now, and Envy was still seething over her calling him weak. "Are you even listening to me?" he shouted at her.

She was lying on her back and rolled her head to the side to look at him "Are you done yet? I've got better things to do," she asked nonchalantly.

He paused and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then he turned around and stalked out, heading towards his room. "I can't STAND you!" he screamed at her from the hallway before she heard a door slam.

She looked after him for a few seconds, and then chuckled. "He really knows how to make an ass out of himself, doesn't he?"

She kicked her legs back and forth, trying to think of something fun. "There's nothing to do..." she muttered. "And I've already gotten bored with annoying Envy..." she sighed. Maybe she'd go play with her dog or something.

She got up and walked to her room, making sure to shut the door behind her like usual. Like always, the chimera was waiting for her happily, wagging his tail when she returned. She had named the dog Envious after the day Envy had saved her.

She went over and patted the dog's head. "Hey Envy."

The dog's tail stopped. There was a red light around him while Night stood there; shocked as the real Envy stood up.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, completely confused.

She blinked at him for a second before responding. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" she screeched at him.

He seemed surprised and confused at the same time. "Bu-Wha-... How did you know it was me?" he repeated.

"You showed me," she continued to glare furiously at him. "The DOG'S name is Envious. That was his name before I even met you. I named him that because he had this green stuff all over his face," she lied.

He seemed to buy it and did a face palm. "Aw, dammit." He had blown his own trick, before he even had time to get revenge.

"Now..." she began calmly. "GET OUT!" She whipped a finger at the door, as if he wasn't smart enough to find it himself. Then again, he wasn't smart enough to stay out of her room, even when he knew how much she hated anyone, no matter who, to go inside it.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" He walked out of her room, feeling it shut right against his back the second he was past where the door closed to.

She looked around the little room. "I swear, I'm gonna kill that bastard someday... Let's see... Where would-aha!" She opened her closet and the little puppy chimera leapt out and stood against her leg, begging for attention. She picked him up and held him over her as she lay down on her bed and sighed. "Why does he have to be such a dumbass…?" The chimera tilted his head. "What do you think puppy?" she asked it, in too bad of a mood to call it Envy, afraid that she would squeeze the poor thing to death if she did.

"Mrew!" it said to her, looking down with big green eyes.

She couldn't help but hug the kitten-puppy and it nuzzled against her chest and purred. The vibrating ball of fur felt comforting against her, and she almost forgot what she had been mad about. Almost.

She ran her fingers through its silky fur, and it stretched out on its side. Night smiled at the innocent little creature. He was so sweet. She sighed, which Envy tried to copy with her. "Why did I have to name you after such a jerk?" She decided to rename it, so it wouldn't be named after that sad excuse for a homunculus. "What should I call you?" she trailed off. She looked at the chimera's calico pelt, and suddenly a name popped into her head. "What about Cliff?" The puppy let out an 'arf' of agreement. She knew he couldn't actually understand her, but it was nice to pretend that he could.

She got off her bed and set the little guy on the ground, where he immediately followed her to the door. She was glad that she had someone who didn't care how she looked, even if she was a shadow. She opened her door and froze.

"Who were you talking to?"

She looked down at Gluttony, a finger in his mouth like usual. "E-n-nobody!"

He tilted his head. "Was it that little chimera that you found?" He suddenly smiled. "Can I eat him?"

Night glared at the homunculus in front of her. "If you even go near that little chimera, I swear, I will rip your stomach out and you'll never be able to eat another thing again..." she threatened.

"Gluttony, I'm going out. Are you coming with me?" Lust called. He looked up at Night with a hurt look in his eyes, before turning and walking away with obvious sadness.

She leaned against her door. What was wrong with her? She'd just threatened to rip her innocent brother's stomach out because he was hungry.

She really was a monster.

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while! I got a new DS game and have been reaalllly addicted... even if it only took me 6 days to beat... but it's monday and my mom let me stay home from school today cuz I was tired and wanted a shower (yes, my mom can be awesome at times... when she isn't making me wonder that it's a miracle... or a curse... that her troat hasn't given out from yelling. But I somehow got her to agree to not nag me for a week... who knows the pshycology behind that.) and I have begun to grow bored of my game (OMFG I MUST BE SICK WITH A DEADLY LIFE-THREATENING DISEASE) and I didn't feel like continuing to watch Malcome in the Middle (it's an epic show and u all know it. I looked for an episode online forever but it kept taking me to porn websites...ewww... just to find out they have all 151 episodes on my wii... so i have also been obsessed with that.)**

**But some good news is that I'm already working on chapter 10 for the story (I like to be ahead in my fanfiction... too bad i procrastinate my schoolwork long enough to get an F in the class...) but I'm starting to run out of ideas. I just need to re-watch the episode I'm on... for the third time... when I didn't have to re-watch any of the other ones even once yet.**

**Please review and I might update sooner! :D**

**(Special thanx to everyone who reads my stories and for putting up with my laziness and unmotivation for walking to the kitchen to just get my computer, and Jayfish!)... no thanx to JustPlainDontAsk tho. she still owes me my cookie and still hasn't even replied to my text messages... THANX NIGHT HAWK! B'**

***After editing*  
Okaay! Thanks for respondingg! :D**

**Also, guess who they guy was that gave her bread? :3**

**And thanx to Ben for teaching me to FINALLY play Pokemon (card game-i pwn at the ds n gameboy)**

**BTW me n Ben are thinking of making a video game (which I don't know how to do, so...) I suggested we could start out making an app for it first!  
So send me a PM if u have some ideas! (It's a fighting game; somewhat like Grand Fantasia or Runescape. I've never played World of Warcraft so I can't exactly speak for that.)  
(Ben also wanted it to have something to do with shadows (like u cast a spell and do the motion n ur shadow's arm extends to attack, etc.) so that kinda reminded me of Night so we might add in some of her abilities if we do end up making it.)**


	7. Hospital

There was void of white that engulfed her, just an endless sea of it. She seemed to be alone.

"Hello?" she called out "What the hell is this place?" No answer.

Kaida began to walk around, searching for a way out. There was clearly none. "Is anybody out there?" she had an urge to shout it, even if it was hopeless.

"Hello." a voice responded to her surprise, making her jump.

She turned around to see a white figure, about her size and shape, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She narrowed her eyes "Who are you?" she growled.

"Who am I?" it asked, seeming to be thinking over her question. He grinned evilly before standing up "Your worst nightmare!" It finally replied.

Suddenly, the figure grew long hair, with a purplish-black mist-like glow around it, and the entire creature turned black; as black as night.

Kaida was stunned "W-What the hell?..." She could recognize that creature anywhere. "Why are you here, Night?"

The homunculus stood there, staring at her and still grinning. The next thing she knew, the world around her became pitch black, spreading out from Night.

"W-What is this?" Kaida looked around franticly as she was completely engulfed by the darkness. The floor underneath her seemed to disappear, and she fell into the darkness as it swallowed her whole.

Kaida suddenly bolted upwards, still in a panic, but the darkness was gone. She looked around, and could tell she was in a hospital room. Ed was asleep in a chair in a corner of the room, his mouth wide open; and Al was sitting next to him. Her head hurt like hell, letting her know that she really was awake.

_It was just a dream?..._ she thought to herself _But what was Night doing in my dream?..._ the thought shouldn't have bothered her, considering that Night was a homunculus, who were her enemies, but for some reason it did. She couldn't get it out of her head. Night was the homunculus she feared the least, even though she had a general idea of just how powerful the creature was. _Out of all the homunculi, why Night?_

As her heart rate began to slow down and her breathing steadied, Al noticed she was awake and woke Ed up.

"How do you feel?" Al asked. Ed was still trying to figure out why his brother had woken him up, most likely he guessed there was an emergency, but when he saw that Kaida had just woken up he calmed down.

"My head hurts..." she moaned "What happened?"

"Our teacher came in when we were fighting Greed and threw the chimera at me, and I crashed into you. You've been unconscious ever since." Ed answered as Kaida rubbed sleepily at her eyes.

"Oh..." she muttered, not really hearing him. She felt somewhat dizzy and lightheaded, but not like she was about to pass out again. She noticed Ed eyeing her suspiciously "What?"

"You just seem... different."

"Hm?"

Ed sighed "You just don't seem as... perky; as usual."

"Well I was just knocked unconscious by a midget, I doubt most people would be very 'perky' after that." she retorted.

"What did you just say?" Ed growled through clenched teeth as Al held him back by his arms.

Al sighed "That's more like her..."

Right as Al got Ed to settle down, a nurse walked into the room "Oh good, you're awake." she smiled as she saw Kaida sitting up.

Kaida nodded "Can I have my clothes back?" she asked, feeling the uncomfortable hospital gown making her skin itch.

The nurse nodded "Sure. I'll be right back." the nurse returned with Kaida's clothes and set them on the bed "This is some unusual clothing. I've never seen anything like it before."

Kaida nodded "Yeah, a friend got them for me when they went on a trip to Creta."

"Kaida, are you sure you should-" Ed began

"Ed, I'm fine. I was just knocked unconscious, I'm not injured. There's no reason I should be in the hospital." she told him.

Ed looked at the nurse and she nodded "She should be fine. Just come back if she starts acting weird or if you think her memory might be a bit damaged."

"Acting weird hmm... I don't know, she's been acting a bit weird lately, we might want to stay here a bit longer-..."

"Brother!" Al gave him a elbow to the stomach.

Kaida sighed "Can you at least get out of my room so I can change?"

They left the room so she could change into her clothes as the nurse went to check her out.

"Where do we go now, Brother?"

Ed looked down at his beaten-up right arm "I suppose we have to go back to Rush Valley... aw man, Winry's gonna kill me!"

After a minute, Kaida came out of her room in her normal clothes. "Where are we off to now?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're going to Rush Valley again, so Ed can get his automail fixed up."

She let out a yawn "Sweet. Let's get going!"

They walked to the train station and got their tickets; then they were on their way. Kaida seemed to fall asleep as soon as she sat down.

"Jeez, how can she sleep through this! The ride is so bumpy!" Ed complained once the train had left.

"She's probably just really tired."

"But she was unconscious for a long time; how can she still be tired?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she certainly is strange. How can she be so cheerful all the time? I'm not sure she knows what we're up against."

"Well, she is really strong. She took out Greed with both hands tied behind her back!"

"I admit, that is impressive, but I still don't think she knows just how powerful they are."

"So then what do you think we should do, Brother?"

Ed gave his question some thought then grinned. "We'll train her."

**PLZ COMMENT! :D**

**Also, I lost power for 6 freaking days! . I almost died w/o my computer...**

**(N we stayed at my mom's boyfriend's house; he's funny, but creepy sometimes... he was disappointed when he made us watch the original The Exorcist and we started laughing during the "scary" scenes. He also tried to get us to watch him put a condom on a banana... 0~o in the end, my mom showed it to my friend after telling me Hope _really _wanted to see it (which she said she _really_ didn't want to later), while I was hiding in the closet upstairs... At least we got his leftover Halloween candy! :D mines on sunday and Hope's is postponed till 11/XX/11 and my other friend's is today, but she hasnt replied yet when i asked her if i cud come... MORE CANDY!) 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D  
**


	8. Ling Yao

Kaida awoke when the train pulled to a stop in Rush Valley. She felt much more energetic then she had been, now that she had gotten some more sleep.

"So now we just need to find Mr. Garfiel's store, right?" Kaida asked after they got off the train.

Ed sighed, "That's right. But I have no clue whe-"

"There it is!" Ed and Al hadn't even noticed Kaida walk away until they heard her from the top of someone's rooftop. "Come on!" she shouted down to them before running to jump onto the next house.

"We really should have stayed at the hospital..." Ed muttered before walking after her.

"Hey, there's Winry!" Ed gulped as he heard her name. Kaida leapt down from the roof and patted Ed on the shoulder "Well, it's been nice knowing you."

"You sure are helpful," he muttered

Kaida smirked "I haven't known Winry for very long; I only met her for a few minutes in the hospital before she was dragged off by Hughes," she chuckled at the memory "she's seems really nice, but she can have quite the temper."

"You forgot violent." Ed muttered.

Al chuckled "And like you said, you just met her."

Kaida shrugged and then grinned "But she sure is good with a wrench!"

"H-Hey Winry!" Ed said walking up to her "You seem like you're in a very generous mood today!"

"Oh, hi Ed. Hi Al." Winry chuckled "What brings you here?"

Winry continued to stand there cheerfully smiling for a moment.

* * *

She began to do a few repairs to his arm, even though she didn't have everything she needed. Ed laid on the table, unmoving, his forehead wrapped in bandages while Kaida had her ear to his mouth.

"He's still breathing!" she announced cheerfully, standing up.

"Really Ed; I don't know how you manage to do this. Even Peninya has a job, and she doesn't even break it as often as you do." Winry said

"Peninya's gotten a job?" Al asked

She nodded "Yep. She gave up being a thief and now spends her time fixing roofs and doing other jobs around town for a living." Winry sighed "Well, that's all that I can do for now since I'm missing some parts, so just say out of trouble until then."

"Okay, thanks Winry." Ed said to her.

Ed, Al, and Kaida walked down the street after Winry had left.

"It's kinda hard to find something to do when your stuck in a town with only automail shops..." Ed commented. "Hey, where's Al?" he asked looking around.

"Um... Brother?" Al called him over as Ed spotted him, sitting in the entrance to a dark alley.

"What is it? You find a stray cat or something?..." Ed muttered, walking over.

Al wasn't sure how to put it "Uh... Well, no..." Kaida stared in surprise, and Ed spat out his drink when he saw his little brother holding up an unconscious person.

* * *

"I feel SO much better! You guys are life savers!" the man said after waking up. It was hard to tell how old he was. They had taken him to a restaurant called the Meshi and he had eaten enough to have a crowd gathering in amazement at his appetite. "Your treat, right?"

"Hey, when did I say I was paying?" Ed demanded.

"Let's not quibble over something so small."

He laughed as Ed shouted at him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?"

"So what'd you say your name was again?" Ed asked blankly

"Ling Yao. Oh, it's so nice to find such hospitality! And so far from home!"

Al joined in "So you're not from around here?"

"So where are you from, Ling?" Ed asked, looking like he couldn't care less.

"I come from Xing."

Kaida perked up "Xing? So what are you doing here in Amestris?"

"I'm researching alkahistory. I believe it's what you here in Amestris call alchemy; but it's mainly used in the medical profession. By any chance, would you guys be alchemists?"

"Actually, we are." Ed responded, suddenly seeming more interested in the conversation. "Except here alchemy is mainly used for military. It's not hard to see why. There is Creta to the west, and we still have squirmishes on the border of Aerugo. Then there's also the huge country of Drachma to the north. We currently have a non-aggression pact; but our relationship is still dicey at best." his voice had returned to it's previous boring tone.

"Sounds like you guys have got your hands full." Ling noted

"So Ling," Ed said, changing the subject "What else can you tell us about alkahistory? We'd sure love to know more!"

"Nothing. Yeah, sorry, but I'm not actually an alkahistoriss."

The 3 alchemists practically fell over

Kaida groaned "Really?... You've got to be kidding!"

"Then why come all the way here just to research it?..." Ed growled

"Well you see I'm searching for something. Then it's possible you may have heard of it... Do you people know anything about... the Philosopher's Stone?" The three of them didn't say anything but stiffened at his question "Tell me what you know about it." he demanded, noting their reaction.

"Sorry. We don't know anything about it." Ed shrugged and turned, but Ling continued before he could walk away.

"You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, now would you?" he snapped his fingers and Ed and Al instantly both had daggers to their neck when two people dressed in black with Xingese masks caught them from behind.

Kaida pouted, "What, am I not good enough to have my life threatened?"

"Kaida!" Ed shouted at her

"Sorry," Ling ignored Ed "there's only two of them." he shrugged

Kaida sighed and rested her chin in her hand; still pouting. "That's no fun..."

Ling turned back to Ed and Al "So do you have something to tell me?"

"Why the interest in the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked, still with his back to the boy.

"I need it for something. I need it to achieve... immortality," he told them. They froze at his response. "So tell me what you know." he demanded again.

"Well, I can't say I exactly like your way of asking questions... Kinda rude, don't you think?" Ed tried to grab his attacker's arm, but they were too fast and Ed was the one who ended up on his back. Al tried to escape his foe as well, but he was also too fast for him. "Geez, is this guy an acrobat or something?"

The brothers split up so they each had one foe, and ran to opposite sides of the town.

"Hey! Can I get another dessert over here?" Ling asked the waiter.

Kaida raised a hand before he went inside "Make it two!"

Ling turned back to Kaida "Oh, I never caught your name!"

"My name is Peace Sachikuro, but just call me Kaida." He seemed surprised when she told him.

"You mean your real name is Peace, and you chose the nickname Kaida?" She nodded "Why did you choose that name?"

"I like it." was all she said before looking away, seeming lost in thought.

He narrowed his eyes _She's hiding something... But what could she be hiding about her name?_ he wondered _And why did she choose the name Kaida?..._

**Heyyy, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I recently got into Naruto, and since it has a total of 462 episodes (including Shippuden, excluding the 3 movies) I've been rather busy... but I've typed up to Chapter 13 for my story, and I want to change the name so if u have any ideas, it will be helpful! Thnx! ^~^**

**Sorry my chapters are short...**


End file.
